Hujan dan kepergianmu kasih
by ame chocho Shawol
Summary: Aku merasakan dimana hujan membuatku tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu yang sama. Ironis? Ya. Hujan dan cinta bagiku sesuatu yang indah tetapi menyakitkan. Sasuke, Pernahkah kau memikirkanku? Ehm.. mungkin tidak ya. warning: Chara Death, misstypo s dll


**;Hujan dan kepergianmu kasih!;**

**Author: ame chocho Shawol**

**Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: misstypo(s), Chara Death**

Malam yang gelap dan rintik hujan terus membasahi muka bumi, menemani malam ku yang kelam. Dengan warna hitam, tinta yang ditumpahkan sang pencipta sebagai latar belakang duniaku. Tanpa kepastian, ku terus berharap kau kembali ke sisiku. Aku hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa agar kau kembali.

Disini, di depan gerbang desa. Aku Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang selalu menunggu seseorang yang mungkin takkan pernah kembali. Ditemani rintik hujan yang selalu setia menemaniku. Bagai cintaku yang selalu hanya untukmu. Mungkin sebagian orang mengatakan aku gila, ya gila akan cinta.

Sasuke, Pernahkah kau memikirkanku? Ehm.. mungkin tidak ya. Tanpa ku sadari air mataku mengalir, berlomba dengan air hujan yang terus menerus turun tanpa henti. Langitpun tahu seberapa dalam perasaanku padamu, Sasuke-kun.

Hujan membuatku termenung.. berusaha mencari makna dari cinta. Mengingat rasa sakit dan hancur, begitu cinta tak terbalas. Membayangkan indah penuh kasih saat cinta menyatu.

Aku merasakan dimana hujan membuatku tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu yang sama. Ironis? Ya. Hujan dan cinta bagiku sesuatu yang indah tetapi menyakitkan.

Hujan, membuatku damai. Cinta, membuatku luluh. Namun, hujan membuat luka yang kurasakan pedih. Cinta membuat hatiku hancur sirna.

"Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik menatap mata tuqouisenya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa pedih, menatapku sendu. Aku hanya sekilas menatapnya, mataku berbalik lagi menuju gerbang yang entah kenapa begitu ku perhatikan. Aku menunggunya, menunggu cinta pertama dan terakhir bagiku. "Sakura! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau tau banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Ayo pulang!" bentak Naruto kepadaku. Huh, pasti dia sudah muak atas sikapku ini. "ayo Sakura?" ajak Naruto. Aku tak bergeming. Aku hanya menatap gerbang seolah hanya itu yang ada di muka bumi ini.

"Sakura! Sasuke tak akan kembali sebelum dia puas balas dendam!" Jelas Naruto. "Tak ada gunanya kau menunggu dia disini, hujan-hujanan begini!" lanjut Naruto. Aku berbalik menatapnya dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata. Naruto hanya terdiam menatapku. "Nar..uto" Panggilku dengan suara serak. "bukan mauku menunggu disini, bukan mauku hujan-hujanan begini!" kata ku. "Hatiku.. hatiku tak mau berhenti menunggunya, hatiku menolak untuk berhenti berharap dia kembali" jelasku. Naruto hanya terdiam tak bergeming. "Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin merobek hati ini. Tak mampu, semakin aku mencoba melupakan, semakin sakit hatiku ini." Kataku sambil meremas bajuku. Naruto, dia memelukku. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

Menangis, menangis dan menangis hanya itu yang kulakukan. Dengan bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto dan dibawah guyuran hujan.

Sakit.. tak kuat ku menahan tangis. Apa kau tak tau ku begitu mencintaimu?. Apa kau tak tau seluruh hatiku Telah kupersembahkan untukmu?. Apa kau tak tau bahkan aku rela mengalah demi citamu?.

Apa kau tak mengerti? Atau berpura-pura tak mengerti?. Kalau memang kau berpura-pura.. tolong hentikan!. Lebih dari ini, kau membuat hatiku hancur sia-sia..

"Sakura apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Kurasakan tangannya mengusap lembut rambutku yang mulai lepek karena hujan. "ayo pulang? Teme tidak akan senang kalau kau terus seperti ini" ajak Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. "Hahaha.. mungkin" candanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ya, aku tak ingin membuat sahabatku ini khawatir lagi. Aku tak mau jadi cengeng lagi.

Sehari setelah kejadian di gerbang itu. Aku mulai bekerja seperti biasa. Menjalani hari-hari yang terus berjalan tanpa ku sadari. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke Konoha Hospital. Tempat ku bekerja, aku menjabat sebagai kepala Rumah Sakit disana. Beberapa perawat yang berpapasan denganku menyapaku. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut membalasnya.

Sampai di depan ruanganku aku mendengar percakapan beberapa perawat. "Kau tau, katanya Uchiha itu sekarang sedang di rawat disini loh!" Kata salah satu perawat itu. "Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Tanya perawat lain. Kaki ku bergetar tak kuat menahan rasa senang yang hinggap di hatiku.

Langsung kuhampiri perawat itu. "dimana? dimana Sasuke?" Tanyaku tak sabar. "Di.. di kamar nomor 2706" jawab perawat itu takut. "maaf tadi aku membentak dan terima kasih" kataku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku langsung berlari sekuat yang ku mampu. Tak kuperdulikan sepatu berhak tinggi yang ku pakai. Tak ku perdulikan orang-orang yang ku tabrak. Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku langsung masuk keruangan itu. Ku dengar hiruk pikuk di dalam ruangan. Ku lihat Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune dan Tsunade-sama. Dan disana juga ada Sasuke, dia… menatapku, tersenyum lembut. Aku menangis, menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring lemah. "Sasuke-kun!" teriakku langsung berhambur kepelukannya.

Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei mencoba untuk membantu Sasuke. "Sa..ku..ra?" Tanya Sasuke. "iya, ini aku Sasuke" jawabku. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang tak ku tau apa artinya. Dia hanya memegang jariku dan mengambil sebuah cincin yang begitu indah.

Dia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Aku menangis, terharu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Aishiteru Sakura" katanya lembut. Aku terharu, senang. "Arigato Sakura.. dan maaf" lanjutnya lagi dan dia mencium bibirku lembut. Setelah ku sadar dari rasa terkejutku, aku menyadari Sasuke sudah tak bernyawa, badannya dingin.

Badanku lemas, aku menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku di saat dia telah menyatakan isi hatinya. Kenapa kau begitu tega? Aku menjerit mencoba melepaskan apa yang ada dibenakku. Sakit, kenapa kau begitu tega membuatku menangis selalu karenamu?

Naruto, kakashi-sensei, shizune dan tsunade-sama mencoba menenangkanku. Aku menangis dan hanya bisa menangis saat ini. Aku tak pernah terpikir kau akan meninggalkanku lagi. Dan kali ini bahkan aku tak bisa menunggu.

Hujan mengiringi kepulanganmu, hujan juga mengiringi kepergianmu. Disini, di pemakaman ini. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam mengantarkan kepergianmu. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku berakhir sudah disini.

Orang mulai meninggalkan makam mu Sasuke. Acara pemakaman sudah selesai, sekarang hanya aku disini. "kau tau Sasuke-kun… mungkin kali ini aku tidak akan menunggumu" jelasku entah pada siapa.

"aku tak mau menjadi gadis cengeng dan manja lagi.. selalu tergantung padamu dan Naruto" lanjutku. Ya, aku tak mau selalu bergantung pada orang lain. "Lagipula…" ucapku terhenti. Menatap langit, tersenyum membayangkan wajahmu yang sekarang mungkin sedang mengamatiku. "Aku sudah tenang, kau telah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku" lanjutku sambil memejamkan mata. "Walaupun itu cukup singkat Sasuke-kun" kataku sambil tertawa. Mungkin kita takkan bersatu ataupun saling memiliki, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu. Rasa ini tak pernah tergantikan selain untuk dirimu.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menujunya. Aku akan melangkah kedepan tanpa berbalik kebelakang. Aku juga tau kau menginginkan ini untukku kan Sasuke-kun?. "Ayo pulang Sakura? Sebentar lagi hujan turun" ajak Naruto. "Iya!" jawabku, Naruto sepertinya kaget dengan jawaban yang kuberikan. "Aku tak apa Naruto!" jelasku sambil menyikut perut Naruto.

"Eh?" kaget Naruto. "Kau tau, aku akan memulai hidupku tanpa bayang-bayang Sasuke-kun." Jelasku pada Naruto yang menatapku tak percaya. "Aku tak ingin membuat dirinya sedih melihatku, aku juga tak ingin selalu menyusahkanmu" lanjutku dan ku lihat Naruto tersenyum. "Ya itu bagus! Mungkin aku sekarang bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatimu?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

BLETAKK

"Aduh.. sakit Sakura-chan!" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis kuberi pukulan. "Huh.. siapa suruh bicara yang tidak-tidak!" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Yah, walau ku bilang akan menjalani hidup tanpa bayang-bayang Sasuke-kun, tetap saja melupakannya secepat ini tidak mungkinkan?.

Sekarang aku akan terus melangkah, melangkah menuju perjalanan hidupku yang mulai berubah. Menjadi gadis tegar yang mampu menghadapi masalah tanpa harus menangis, tanpa bergantung kepada orang lain. "Lihat aku terus ya Sasuke-kun" gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum menatap langit.

Aku menghapus air mataku, aku berjanji. Aku akan menjadi kuat dari siapapun. Kita tak butuh mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ketika aku menutup mataku. Aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum. Aku akan mengingatmu.

Cinta itu anugerah yang paling indah dalam hidup. Arti cinta itu sejuta makna, tergantung pandangan orang lain. Cinta tak hanya memberi ataupun menerima, tapi juga harus merelakan sesuatu yang penting bagi kita. Bersyukur saat cinta kita genggam dan berusaha mempertahankannya. Tapi jika cinta itu pergi, jangan terlalut dalam kesedihan. Bagaimanapun juga sakit orang yang ditinggalkan tidak lebih besar dari rasa sakit orang yang meninggalkan. Sedih, harus membuat orang yang kita sayangi terluka karena kita. "huh, aku jadi puitis ya Sasuke-kun?" gumamku saat meninggalkan pemakaman. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" lanjutku. "Arigato Sakura dan Aishiteru mo" bisik seseorang yang ku tau itu suara Sasuke-kun. "He?" kagetku.

Aku berbalik tapi tak menemukan Siapapun. "Ehm.. mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" gumamku.

**;OWARI;**

a/n: Fanfic SasuSaku sebagai comeback saya menjadi reader sekaligus author di fandom Naruto setelah lama saya hiatus menjadi reader di fandom ini XD

fanfic ini terinspirasi saat saya kembali menonton naruto pas sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Itu moment SasuSaku yang menyedihkan T,T

saya akui penulisan saya masih banyak yang berantakan dan alur yang terlalu cepat. Mohon para senpai membantu saya ne? saya sangat berterima kasih bila ada yang mau member kritik dan saran. Review please


End file.
